Wet Dreams
by TheLongestDistance
Summary: Naruto never knew his feelings for Sasuke, until he had a wet dream and made a weird wish ...
1. Chapter 1 - It Begins

_**Disclaimer**_ - Sadly I do not own Naruto, But Sasuke does !

If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((**L**)) ((**O**)) or leave because you just going to read a few paragraphs. Well enjoy ! Make sure to wipe away blood and drool when your finished !

Quick thxs for the reviews thxs again !

* * *

((**L**))

It was after Training, everyone was in the Showers. And Kiba was asking questions about Naruto's _new _reletionship.

_''So naruto, i heard your dating someone .. why didn't you tell me''_  
''well it-it's kinda embarrassing''  
_''oh she most be cute right, does she go here, do i know her?''_  
''s-stop with all the questions''  
_''Your no fun, let's go Chouji''_  
_''Sure''_

Everyone had left and Naruto toke his time, he wasn't looking forward to going home. Then as soon as naruto came out of shower with his towel loosely around his waist someone grabbed him. Covered his mouth and held both of his hands above his head.

((**O**))

''S-stop - ah nah you bastard ''

He was cut off as he started to moan the stranger uncovered Naruto mouth and Showed himself ''S-sasuke?'' Naruto said as he saw raven like hair. Sasuke was already licking his now erect tanned nipples then slowly and sedutuctively starting to lick Naruto abs all the way to naruto's crotch.

''Show me more of that cute face if yours'' Sasuke said as Naruto moaned

Sasuke stood up and leaned in for a kiss. Sasuke started licking Naruto bottom lip to make him open his mouth. Naruto opened his mouth egarly to the hot strange organ that was Sasuke's tongue. As soon as Sasuke put his tongue in Naruto mouth he thoroughly went throught Naruto hot cavern.

Both tongues battling for dominace their lungs burning for air, they separated they both gasped and panted and continued. Sasuke's free hand started roaming Naruto's body. Going from his chest to his abs slowly going to his waist and continuing at Naruto length getting it erect while kissing and stopping to leave hickeys on Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned,groaned for more,moaning Sasuke's name. Sasuke stopped.

'' we'll continue this tomorrow my cute Dobe''

Naruto was disappointed he got dressed and left. Walking home he decided to jerk off. He pushed and turn the key and opened the door to his apartment. Dropped his bag at his table and went to his room. He slowly removed his boxers. imagining it was Sasuke touching him. His hand slowly started rubbing his length.

''Ngh-Ah'' Naruto starting to moan speeding up the pace feeling like Sasuke was there touching him like this ''Sasuke-'' Naruto started licking his fingers imaginaing it was Sasuke's fingers in his mouth. Slowly his hand descended and he put his forefinger in his entrance. Naruto slightly winced as his finger entered him. He started thrusting into himself more hiting his prostate dead on. ''F-fuck S-sasuke'' coming to a climax he came all over his bed.

xXx The Next Day xXx

((**L**))

Sasuke wasn't his usual self after Training. He showered and left he and made no attempt to touch Naruto at all. Looking quite sad Naruto showered, changed and started to walk out. ''miss me dobe?'' Naruto was shocked, not having a moment to say anything Sasuke kissed him.

''mhmm'' Sasuke licking his licking seductively. Only making Naruto growing erection rise to the occasion. ''your coming to my house today'' Sasuke said husky and lustifull ''we're finally gonna do it''. Naruto blushed, Sasuke left him with a passionate kiss yet gentle kiss on a the blushing blonde's lips and walked out.

Naruto left school and started walking to Sasuke's. Naruto came to Sasuke's house. He knocked and saw a tall pale skined man come and answer the door. He had long black hair the was in a messy ponytail. In a nice dark ocean blue suit, white shirt and a red tie making him look all the more attractive.

''good luck really does coming knocking'' The raven haired stranger said nearing the blonde. ''aren't you cute.'' He held Naruto's chin and raising it up to where endless blue eyes met his dark onyx ones ''Don't worry i'll make you mine..soon'' leaning in for a kiss, Sasuke with his light grey vest and jeans below his waist pushed him and held Naruto possessively and kissed Naruto leaving a slightly startled Naruto and a smirking older raven.

They started to make out with moaning and groaning heard all the way to Sasuke's room. Sasuke opened the door they both gasped at the lack of oxygen and slowly connected their lips hungerly. As they did Sasuke started to remove Naruto clothes...Naruto doing the same.

((**O**))

Sasuke started roaming Naruto's femine body. Both of Nauto's arms were around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's around possively around Naruto's waist. Naruto stopped the kiss slightly panting and looked at Sasuke with lust filled eyes. '' Sasuke ..fuck me!'' Sasuke wasn't surprised he started to lick Naruto's jaw going to his neck leaving yet another collection of hickeys on Narutos pale tanned skin. Naruto moaned and bit his bottom lip to stop anymore noises coming out. Sasuke looked up and held Narutos chin ''Such a cute voice should be heard'' Sasuke said as Naruto blushed and looked at the side. Staring at the bottle of Lube on the bed in front of them.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's waist and got the lube. ''Really, Glitter?'' said a slightly annoyed blushing Naruto. ''Anything that make's you happy'' Sasuke said smirking as he opened and added lube to his fingers. He picked the blonde up bridal style and put him on the king sized bed. Slowly descending over Naruto he traced the blondes abs before putting in a finger.

Narutos entrance greedily clenched around his finger. Sasuke glad with the reaction started thrusting his finger, speeding up a bit and adding another Naruto's entrance. Naruto winced a bit as Sasuke used a sissoring motion. Suddening Naruto arched his back beautifully and pushed back onto Sasuke's fingers as Sasuke hit Naruto's Prostate dead on.

''i can't hold back anymore'' Sasuke said lustifully _'he looks so cute no one could resist this' _Sasuke thought as he looked at the Slightly panting and sweaty Blonde. Sasuke slowly widened Narutos legs. Naruto braced himself as Sasuke put his length inside. Naruto Saw as Sasuke length entered inch by inch. Naruto cried out, it was his first, but he put his arms around Sasuke's neck and put his legs on either side of Sasuke Hips '' i'm going to start moving okay'' Naruto nodded.

((**L**))

Naruto woke up screaming and started panting . His heart beating, he started to sweat and thought _' this would be better if I was a girl I wish I was a girl life would be alot easier'. _Naruto got up and got one of Kakashi weird bottles of medince and went back to sleep.

Naruto woke up to his chest feeling slightly heavy and something tickling his back

'' i have BOOBS !''

''i really have Boobs!''

Naruto jumped up and went to the bathroom, amazed he looked at every part... he was a girl. He had long blonde hair that stopped at his waist, Longer fingernails a slim waist a C-cup bright blue eyes, light pink lips and was wearing an extremly oversized shirt, boxers and pants . He lazily started to brush his teeth. 'Growl', his stomach echoed in his small aparment. He was hungry, he had decided to go out for some ramen. Before he left he looked around for some clothes to wear and secretly wore some clothes that he stol- _borrowed _from Sakura got a shopping list and went out.

'' why now, why me''  
''and today of all days...''

Naruto sobbed. All of a sudden a large tanned hand touched his shoulder and slowly and gently turned him around to face Kiba. Kiba was wearing a grey vest soaked in sweat and slightly baggy green trousers and a matching green jumper tied around his waist.

''Did you just fart because you just blew me away''  
'' what are you-''

Naruto noticed he even sounds like a girl and cocked his head to the side slightly confused and by surprise Kiba said starting becoming red with embarrassment. Kiba rarely blushed and when he did it was usually when it was about a certain shy dark blue haired Hyuuga .

'' um sorry'' _'Naruto think of a good excuse' _  
_**'Good luck with that Idiot' **_

Naruto ignored Kyubbi and answered '' I have to go ehh gorcery shoping bye kiba''

'That was a close one'  
_**'No shit sherlock'**_  
_'shut up'_

''uhhh how do you know my name ...any way do you want to go out and get a drink after your done ?'' Kiba said nervously stracting the back of his head.

''Sure'' Naruto said happily Kiba blushed and nodded.

_**'Idiot you just got yourself in more shit, there is really no helping you' **_  
_'Shut up leave me alone, I got a plan'_  
_'__**let's see how that works out for ya'**_

Naruto brought out his shopping list.

_Sea-food flavoured ramen, Fruit, Chicken flavoured ramen, Eggs, Vegatrain Ramen and Bacon._

Naruto smiled happily and followed Kiba to the Super market. Naruto entered and immediately went to the ramen section. '' KING SIZED CHICKEN RAMEN DELUXE'' Naruto said happily as Kiba stared at the blonde girl as she drooled and put it in the basket.

There was only one left and lucky for Naruto he put it in the basket adding the rest of the ramen shelf in the basket. Naruto cheerifully skipped all the way to the line to pay and got out his wallet. After paying Naruto and Kiba went to the ramen shop.

_**'Hows that plan working for ya' **_  
_'Don't worry it'll work believe it !'_  
_**'Whatever**_ helps_** you sleep at night'**_

'' Well, what's your name ?'' Kiba said shyly.  
''Naru- I mean it's Chii''  
''Well Chii, do you want to go out sometime ?''  
''Umm, No sorry we can be friends if you like !'' Kiba looked dissapointed. And Naruto felt guilty. _'I know, i'll set him up with Hinata' _Naruto thought.

Speak of the Devil, Hinata and Sakura entered the shop laughing. ''Kiba why don't you ask Hinata out ?'' Naruto said gently nudging his friend. ''She to scared to even look at me let alone talk to me'' Kiba said his blush reappearing on his face.

((**O**))

I hope you enjoyed that ! I changed the Chapter quite a bit


	2. Chapter 2 - It's a Girl Thing

_**Disclaimer**_ - Sadly I do not own Naruto, But Sasuke does !

If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((**L**)) ((**O**)) or leave because you just going to read a few paragraphs. Well enjoy ! Make sure to wipe away blood and drool when your finished !

Quick thxs for the reviews thxs again !

* * *

_Speaking of the Devil, Hinata and Sakura entered the shop laughing. ''Kiba why don't you ask Hinata out ?'' Naruto said gently nudging his friend. ''She too scared to even look at me let alone talk to me'' Kiba said his blush reappearing on his face._

* * *

((**L**))

Hinata looked over in Kiba direction blushed and looked away, Kiba doing the same. Sakura gently grabbed and dragged Hinata over to Naruto and Kiba.

''Hi i'm Sakura and she's Hinata '' Sakura said pointing at herself then at Hinata. ''Hi never met you before most be new'' Sakura continued as she narrowed her eyes. Naruto nodded as Sakura sat beside him and Hinata sat beside Kiba and started a conversation. Sakura stood up and nodded at Hinata and Kiba Hinata nodding in agreement ''i'll leave you two alone'' She said blushing and continued talking to a slightly confused Kiba.

Sakura gently grabbed Naruto by the wrist. and pulled her close so that Sakura mouth was beside Naruto's ear. ''what's your name ?'' Sakura said, Naruto blushing at the close distance between the two _girls._

''It's naru- i mean it's chii''

_'Another close one'_  
_**'Say that after you don't almost say your real name'**_

''Well Chii can you follow me please'' Sakura said letting go of Naruto's wrists. Naruto nodded and did as told. Naruto entered the girls bathroom _'way cleaner then the boys bathroom' _but didn't even get a word out before Sakura started to kiss him.

'' I think me and you might work'' Sakura said as Naruto blushed as he backed away slowly.  
_**'Lucky you, you finally get kissed by that bubble gum bitch'**_  
_'Hey don't say that about Sakura !'_

Sakura started closing the distance between them before Naruto repiled. ''look, I don't swing that way''

((**O**))

Naruto blushed as he pushed her away Sakura expression was the same ''I can make you change your mind'' this time Sakura was more forceful and her hand started to touch Naruto Thigh going to Naruto 'no-no zone'' he forgot to wear pants

_'Dammit'_  
_**'My thoughts excatly' **_

Slowly entering a finger and rubbing Naruto 'new' G-spot. Naruto moaning before Sakura and another finger. Sakura started using a scissoring movement. Naruto felt eletricty go through his body. He felt absolute bliss.

''I told you Icould make you feel good'' Sakura said as she removed her fingers from Naruto's 'no-no zone' Her fingers were slimy with the goey substance dripping down her hand. Sakura slowly licked it ''you came quite alot for someone who said no '' Naruto had just orgasmed and it...felt amazing. Sakura finished licking the cum ''You taste better then you look'' Naruto blushed and ran out of the Girls bathroom before Sakura did anything else and ran past a confused Hinata and Kiba.

Naruto ran out the door and suddenly stopped when he ran into something warm and soft.

((**L**))

''Hey what are you-'' Sasuke stopped as he saw Naruto raise his head, he saw bright blue eyes long blonde hair Kissable pink lips and thought she was beautiful and the sunlight made her pale tanned skin glisten as he held _**her **_shoulder. ''Wh-Whats your name ?'' Sasuke stammered '' Why should I answer you bastard'' Sasuke was shocked, no girl had ever called him a bastard. Naruto stuck out his tongue and walked away ''I guess some girls just don't like you'' shikamaru said Sasuke turned around and glared at Shikamaru, Shikamaru shrugged, he was used to his friends ice cold glares. 'That didn't help' Sasuke thought, suddenly Naruto fell and Sasuke smirked and chuckled ''Serves your right !'' Naruto got up and walked to up Sasuke.

_**'Nice going Blondie'**_

''Now listen goddamnit I may be a girl but-'' Naruto was interrupted mid rant by a kiss. Shikamaru had smacked Sasuke in the back pushing Sasuke forward, making him kiss Naruto. Even though it was by accident Sasuke still kissed passiontaly. He started licking the 'girls' bottom lip to get 'her' to responsed. Naruto opened his mouth welcoming a strange hot foreign tongue. Battling with their tongues Naruto let out a moan and Sasuke slowly released her as their saliva still connected the two tongues.

Naruto and Sasuke looked in opposite direction as their cheeks started to turn red. Sasuke didn't care the arrogant, blonde haired girl with beautiful blues eyes responded to that kiss.

''I know i'll make you beg for more then just one kiss'' Sasuke said as he smirked, Naruto turned the oppsite way as he blushed even more.

He leaned towards 'her' ear and whispered ''That's a promise'' then held 'her' chin turning her face towards him and kissed her again.

Naruto was surprised and stupidly left his mouth opened letting Sasuke use tongue making him let a moan ''Sa-Sasuke'' he was shocked when she moaned his name as he didn't remeber giving 'her' his name. They parted, an embarrassed Naruto turned away and ran.

Naruto ran all the way back home and opened his door closing it as he entered._''Why did he have to kiss me, why did i have to like it, why his my heart beating so fast'' _Naruto chest tightened as he slide down his apartment door _''why are you making me fall in love with you all over again''._

Naruto had fallen asleep against his front door he yawned and realised he still had boobs. And had drool on his Dress.

''Great, this nightmare is still going'' he yawned again and stood up stretching his back in discomfort and sloched while scratching his hair. He changed into an over sized shirt and some shorts. He cracked some eggs and mixed them, he decieded to comb his hair and get ready while he wanted for the hub to heat up, this was truly tiring ''How do girls do this every day?'' finishing combing his hair he walked to the now heated hub and put the eggs in the pan stepping back as it sizzled Naruto yawned again.

_'Why was I am so tired ?'_ The door bell rang and he went to go answer it. It was Tsunde and her boobs looking as big as ever ''Ah so the brat finally got laid huh'' Naruto sighed '' what do you want ?'' Naruto said annoyed at the comment. Tsunde gave Naruto a note '' here give him this'' Tsunde winked and left. The old hag was weird.

Sasuke was about to knock on Naruto's door but the door was unlocked ''Stupid dobe'' he entered to see the beautiful blonde he met the day before making breafast, she looked cute in the over sized shirt and shorts.

''Who is it now ?'' Naruto said slightly irrated. Sasuke slyly went behind her and covered her eyes ''Guess who'' Naruto blushed 'S-Sasuke, what do you want ?'' Sasuke slowly uncovered her eyes and turned her around and held her waist '' to make you mine'' he kissed her forehead and said '' over-sized shirts look good on you'' Sasuke winked before he left.

Naruto blushed and put his slightly burnt eggs on a plate with ketchuup. His chest tightening again he sighed. Finishing his breakfast he changed into another stole-_borrowed _outfit from ino. Walking out he sighed he walked into Sasuke yet again

''We got stop bumping into each other'' he chuckled, a smirk starting show ''What's you're name blondie ?'' he said findling with her hair. ''Chii, it's chii'' Naruto said his heartbeat starting to drum in his ears, and blush reappeared on his face ''well chii, meet me near the ramen shop at Eight look pretty'' he gave Naruto a gentle kiss and left.

((**O**))

Well that's it for Chapter two. And yes Naruto's a girl yep he was in love with Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Cross dressing Dilema !

_**Disclaimer**_ - Sadly I do not own Naruto, But Sasuke does !

If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((**L**)) ((**O**)) or leave because you just going to read a few paragraphs. Well enjoy ! Make sure to wipe away blood and drool when your finished !

Quick thxs for the reviews thxs again !

* * *

_''We got stop bumping into each other'' he chuckled, a smirk starting show ''What's you're name blondie ?'' he said findling with her hair. ''Chii, it's chii'' Naruto said his heartbeat starting to drum in his ears, and blush reappeared on his face ''well chii, meet me near the ramen shop at Eight look pretty'' he gave Naruto a gentle kiss and left._

* * *

((**L**))

Sasuke started to walk away while Naruto was panicking. He had never been on a date before and what was worse was that Sasuke had asked him out. He blushed at the thought of going out with Sasuke.

Naruto had spent the next few hours running around looking for something to wear and what to do.

_'Hinata'_  
_**'To Shy'**_  
_'Sakura'_  
_**'Probably going to rape you again, on secound thought go**__ t-'_  
_'Oh Hell no'_  
_**'Ino'**_  
_'Kill me for stealing her clothes'_

Then it hit him _Sai. _The dark haired burnette had an obession with cross dressing and makeup and had been pestering Naruto with it. So Naruto decided to go to him in this weird delima. But Naruto had no idea where Sai lived.

_**'He lives in the forest remeber, he Moved ' **_  
Naruto tooke this into account but had lost his way going to Sai house ... again.

_**'Your lost aren't you'**_  
_'I'm not lost i'm just looking around' _

Naruto finally found Sai's house. It looked like a manison on a large thick oak tree in the middle of the forest. Naruto was known to be impaitence at moments and these were one of them. He knocked twice. ''Hey Sai are you in there''. Naruto was now angerily tapping his foot. It was getting dark and cold and his and the fact that his 'Date' was in a few hours wasn't helping either. Naruto was starting to getting red in the face.

_'what if he figures out it's me' ? 'what if he trys to... '_ Naruto was now twiddling with his index fingers as he thought of all the things Sai could do if he figured it out.

All of a sudden Naruto heard footsteps and quickly composed himself as a tall 'girl' with long red hair and emerlad greens with only a button up top and pants came into view. Naruto started to blush as the girl turned around showing 'her' butt.

''Sai, there's a blondie on your doorstep'' The red head said angerily removing 'his' wig. It was Gaara and strangely he looked beautiful as a girl. He gave Naruto a strange look and motioned him to enter the house as he walked away angerly.

Sai house was a mess, they were moutains of clothes everywhere some dirty some clean and some on hangers. Naruto was surprised he hadn't fallen or gotten lost in the Mess.  
Sai rushed to the door Holding a brush in his mouth. Sai had been wearing White V-neck and baggy grey trouser the were loosely around his waist.

Sai stared at Naruto looking up and down well his hand made a 'L' shape below his chin. Suddenly Sai pulled Naruto into a different room. This room was cleaner than the main entrance. But the the one thing that got Naruto attention was the makeup box, Rows of Shoes, Hair assecories Dress, Skirts, Shirts. While Naruto was busy looking around the Large room. Sai had put him in a chair infront of a mirror.

In few mere seconds Naruto noticed he was in a chair facing a mirror and his hair and makeup was done '' now what to wear, what to wear'' Sai mumbled as he turned around Looking from The shoes to The dresses as he started throwing heaps of clothes until he found a perfect dress.

It was a long red dress the digonaly got longer on the left leg and shorter on the right. It had gold and sliver outlining and one gold sleeve going digonaly up on his left arm. Sai motioned Naruto up and fumbled around and put it on naruto.

Sai eyed Naruto up and down before nodding and turning Naruto to the nearest mirror.

Naruto was beautiful. The black smokey eyes made naruto's Ocean blue eyes stand out and his hair was lightly curled and on his shoulders. And the dress was beautiful it was tight around Naruto chest but loose around his waist and reached the floor. Naruto twirled around.

_**'Playtimes over blondie you've got a date to go to !'**_  
_'Shut up I look great don't I, Believe it !'_

''Another fashion disater solved'' Sai said Naruto glared at Sai and hit at the back of the head ''Oww what was that for'' Gaara walked in and smiled. He was in his normal clothes ''Sai i'm leaving, I guess were even now'' Naruto looked at both of them confused. Gaara pushed Naruto out the door and threw some sliver high heels that hit the blonde from behind causing a small bump on his head.

Naruto mumbled curse words under his breath and put the shoes on. He went home and got another stole-_Borrowed a_nitem from Ino.

xXx Meanwhile... xXx

Sasuke was gelling his hair and was looking at his watch. ''hn 7:56...'' Sasuke was at Neji's house. He was the only person he could talk to in this situation without being mocked or bothered by in public. He needed advice, Sasuke really never met a girl like chii and he decieded that after the date that she will bare his child and restore his clan.

''So this girl, have you slept with her yet'' Neji said nonchalantly not looking up from his book ''Hn'' Sasuke said ''I'll take that as a no, do you know any of her friends or people who have dated her ?'' Neji said slightly irrated as he closed the book, he knew he wasn't going to finish the book that night. ''Hn'' Sasuke said looking at his watch 7:59 ''I got to go'' Sasuke said sitting up and walking out when he was stopped ''You go do that'' Neji said as Sasuke walked out the door and spedly ran to get to his date without breaking a sweat.

Naruto was outside the ramen shop he and Sasuke were supposed to meet at. He wore a slick pearl scarf and was looking up at the stars idolly that made him glow beautifully while twiddling his thumbs. The moonlight made him look beautiful as she slowly turned to face Sasuke slightly blushing and smiling. Sasuke wore a Black suit and wore and white and grey striped button up shirt, He wore a Bright orange tie and his hair was gelled back. Sasuke thought 'she' was beautiful. Naruto stared at Sasuke.

_'Sasuke looks sexy in the moonlight' _Naruto thought '_Eww did I just think Sasuke's Sexy, I sound like his fan-girls'. _Naruto like Sasuke but not because of his looks !  
_**'You've been in a girl body for too long'**_

Sasuke walked up to her, cupped her left cheek as he leaned in to kiss 'her'.

Sasuke separated from the blonde, smiled ''You look great'' Sasuke said, Naruto blushed even harder and looked into the the dark oynx eyes that met his Ocean blue ones and looked at him softly.

Sasuke cupped 'her' cheek again and 'she' leaned against his hand smiling. Naruto leaned in and kissed him. Loving the way there lips fit each other like jigsaw pieces. How there hearts would beat in unison. And how the world felt like it didn't exist. It was amazing. Sasuke was worried 'Chii' would hear his heart beat from his ear drums. But being the Uchicha he is he nonchalantly broke the kiss and went arm in arm with the girl beside him and walked to 'Sunset restaurant' and that's how the date began.

((**O**))

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I decided to change the story a bit to make it a bit more interesting ! the next chapter should come soon !


	4. Chapter 4 - The Big Date begins !

_**Disclaimer**_ - Sadly I do not own Naruto, But Sasuke does !

If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((**L**)) ((**O**)) or leave because you just going to read a few paragraphs. Well enjoy ! Make sure to wipe away blood and drool when your finished !

Quick thxs for the reviews thxs again !

* * *

_Loving the way there lips fit each other like jigshaw pieces. How there hearts would beat in unison. And how the world felt like it didn't exist. It was amazing. Sasuke was worried 'Chii' would hear his heart beat from his ear drums. But being the Uchicha he is he nonchalantly broke the kiss and went arm in arm with the girl beside him and walked to 'Sunset resursant' and that's how the date began._

* * *

((**L**))

Sasuke loosed his tie and opened the door of the resturant for 'Chii'. 'She' nodded and entered the resturant with a blush slowly creeping on her face. Sasuke slowly ushered 'her' to 'her' seat pulling it our for 'her' as 'she' sat down.

The resturant was a large, It looked bigger on the inside then it did on the outside. Naruto sat down and stared at the raven haired boy as the chinese themed light almoanted his face.

_**'Where are you going with this blondie ?'**_  
_'I'm going out with a sexy guy trapped in a girls body and hearing a irrating voice'_  
_**'So ?'**_  
_'So shut up'_  
Naruto repield angerily.

Sasuke raised his hand motion that they were ready to order. The waiteress was an ebony skinned girl with emerlad green eyes and short brown hair that stopped at her neck. She wore a grey and white button up shirt a black vest coat, a red tie and grey trousers. ''May I take the order of this cute couple'' she said happily.

Sasuke ordered a salad and Naruto ordered Spaghetti. To Naruto ramen was the best meal ever but quietly enjoyed the spaghetti. Sasuke finished his salad and coughed to get 'Chii' attention.

Naruto heard Sasuke cough and looked up as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

_**'For a guy with horrible eating manners you sure know when to eat without making a mess'**_  
_'I can be neat when I need to be'_

''Chii, where are you from ?'' Sasuke said questionally. '' I was born in ehhh'' _'Think Naruto think' __**'Good luck with that' **__'Your not helping'_.

Naruto composed himself and continued '' I was born in Konoha but I was home-schooled so I didn't go out much'' Naruto said nervously. Sasuke put his hand underneath his chin narrowing his eyes and tilting to the left. Showing more of the creamy pale collarbone. ''Sasuke, why did you ask me out'' Naruto said with regret as soon as it came out his mouth.

Sasuke leaned in and started findling with 'Chii' bright blonde hair looking questionally into 'her' eyes as he whispered ''Because I said i'll make you beg for more than one kiss'' Sasuke said seductively.

Naruto blushed as he heared Sasuke say those words, Sasuke smirking with the cute response. Sasuke let go of 'Chii'' hair and raised his hand so he could reseve the check. The same ebony waiter came back and gave them the check smiling as she left.

_'Things are going great, now for the next phase' _Sasuke thought as he paid the check. He stood up and went over to the still blushing blonde holding the blondes hand as 'she' stood up.

Naruto took the hand hestiantly and stood up. He stared into the dark orbs as he looked up. His heart started to beat twice as fast and his palms getting sweating as the walked out the building.

Sasuke walked out with his hand possively around the blondes waist as they went to their next planned event. The blonde stumbled every now and then but the raven haired boy held him so he wouldn't fall and chuckled every time he did.

'' I never met a girl that tripped on air before '' Sasuke said as the blonde almost tripped for the umpenth time.

Naruto puffed up his cheeks at the comment, Sasuke chuckling at the action held the blondes chin up to his gently kissing 'her' and resparking the eletricty from earlier.

Naruto was surprised at the sudden action but responsed never the less. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke wrapping his around the blondes waist. Both blusing at the public affection.

Sasuke separated and continued walking. Naruto blushing and findling with his thumbs as the walked to their desantion.

The next part of the date was at a dance club called 'Classic Masqurade'. Sasuke walked towards the door but stopped when the blonde was a feet behind him. ''I-i don't know how to dance '' Naruto said looking up at the smiling raven.

'' Don't worry i'll be there to catch when you fall '' Sasuke said reapproaching the nervous blonde comforting her with a peck on the cheek '' I promise '' Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded.

((**O**))

* * *

Thats all thxs for reading. If i were you i'd re-read the first three chapters again so you understand it better cause i changed it quiet a bit !


	5. Chapter 5 - Dancing becomes Romancing

_**Disclaimer**_ - Sadly I do not own Naruto, But Sasuke does !

Sorry, that I haven't posted a chapter, I was just fixing and editing my other stories 'New girl' and 'Broken slut', So sorry about that !. If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((**L**)) ((**O**)) or leave because you just going to read a few paragraphs. Well enjoy ! Make sure to wipe away blood and drool when your finished !

Quick thxs for the **_reviews_** thxs again !

P.S, Update at the end of the chapter, please read it

* * *

_The next part of the date was at a dance club called 'Classic Masqurade'. Sasuke walked towards the door but stopped when the blonde was a feet behind him. ''I-i don't know how to dance '' Naruto said looking up at the smiling raven._  
_'' Don't worry i'll be there to catch when you fall '' Sasuke said reapproaching the nervous blonde comforting her with a peck on the cheek '' I promise '' Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded._

* * *

((**L**))

Sasuke and 'Chii' were near the dance club and could hear the faint sound of music. Suddenly a cold wind blew and 'Chii's' Dress blew up showing pink lace pants. The blushing blonde quickly used 'her' hands to push the dress down.

_**'Nice choice of pants'**_  
_'shut up, you know I didn't have a say in this'_  
_**'You could've not come, this is your first date and it's with this emo egotistical bastard, may I say nice choice'**_  
_'Shut up for once'_

Sasuke looked at the action and blushed, looking away_ 'Uchiha don't think about dirty things' 'no, Uchiha __**do**__ dirty things' _Sasuke inner-self thought as Sasuke blushed a darker shade of pink then quickly composed himself and went arm in arm with 'her' and went to the entrance of the club.

Sasuke and Naruto were at the entrance of the dance club. When a tall large man with brown hair and dark sun-glasses in a black and white suit had stepped to the side blocking the 'two' of their entrance. The large man coughed making Sasuke and Naruto look up and slightly tilt their heads to the left in confusion.

He coughed again grabbing their attention yet again. ''Sir, please let us pass'' Sasuke said angrily as he put his hand around 'Chii's' waist possessively. ''Can't do that, everything has a price'' He said huskily looking 'Chii' up and down then licking his lips making 'Chii' and Sasuke shiver in disgust.

''How much do yo-'' Sasuke was interrupted when the large man pointed at 'Chii' making 'her' slowly go behind Sasuke her head peeping behind his neck. ''What do you want with her'' Sasuke said irritated put his hand in-front of 'her' stomach blocking 'her' from going any further.

The large man chuckled and made his mouth level with their ears ''A kiss, I want a kiss from her'' he said looking at the 'girl' as she lightly pushed Sasuke hand down coming forward hesitatingly.

_**'What are you doing with this pervert'**_  
_'Don't worry I got a prank up my sleeve'_  
_**'Yeah cause that doesn't make me even more worried'**_  
_'Oh shut up, you always enjoy my pranks'_

''Fine i'll do it, but you have to close your eyes'' Nauto said with huge disgust. Sasuke looked at her worriedly and the large man smirked, his cheeks pushing up his dark sun-glasses showing light blue eyes. The large man lowered himself to the 'girls' eye level and Naruto brought something out his purse. ''No peeking now'' Naruto said bringing out the item so fast you could only see a flash of grey.

The large man lips met dead fish ones and while he was distracted 'Chii' grabbed Sasuke arm and pushed past the large man and into the club. They entered the dance club and let the music that was currently playing fill their ears, making them relax, loving classical music the orchestra was playing.

As soon as the two entered they both burst-ed out laughing, not minding the glares and stares from bystanders and the orchestra. Sasuke brought out his hand ''May I have this dance'' He said 'Chii' Nodding in response and hesitantly taking his hand ''You may''.

Sasuke put his arm around 'Chii's' waist, 'Chii' putting 'her' arms around his neck. The two were in perfect harmony, soon bystanders were starting to look in amazement. But there an aura that was even more. This aura was like the 'Sun and the Moon' dancing together in a sky devoid of stars. Two complete opposites, relaying on each other to complete the dance of ages.

It was beautiful, everyone thought but knew they could never say it.

The tempo grew faster, and both dancers kept up with the changing of pace. Now it seemed like the two were fighting each other, becoming one in the sky, Becoming equals yet hate gathered around them.

The tempo slowed. It was now a sorrowful aura now, as though one of them had lost the other. But they were there together, they just couldn't see that. They just couldn't understand. The dance ended

Before anyone could do anything. Sasuke put a hand on 'Chii' Cheek. He tilted it up and claimed the blonde's lips with his own. His kiss became more dominating as he invaded the 'girls' lips.

Sasuke slowly separated and looked at the flushed 'girl' that was looking into his eyes with happiness and the emotion the young Uchiha had yet to see... Love.

((**O**))

* * *

_**Update**_

That's all thxs for reading. Please REVIEW !, If i were you i'd re-read the first three chapters again so you understand it better cause i changed it quiet a bit ! Hope you look forward to the next chapter !

I think the series is going to have 10-12 chapters if they end up being,... you know interesting and.. I get REVIEWS LOT'S OF REVIEWS because Reviews are the fuel I use for writing !


End file.
